Brave New World
by sandy-eco
Summary: AU BA - What happens when someone falls in love in a world where love doesn't exsist? Based in Aldous Huxleys novel Brave New World
1. Introduction

Summary: What happens when Buffy and Angel fall in love in a world where love doesn't exist? Based in Aldous Huxleys Novel Brave New World  
  
Spoilers: Its an AU, so only names  
  
Feedback: (sandy_eco@hotmail.com) Yes please, I'm not too positive about this fic because it is actually my first one.   
  
Authors Note: The characters will be a bit out of character, after all I'm putting them into a different world.  
  
Authots Note 2: English is not my native language  
  
Authors Note 3: This is based in Aldous Huxleys Novel, Brave New World. For those who haven't read it, there is an intro of what the book is about. I'm just inserting the Buffy & Angel characters into that world. Somethings I'm putting into the fic have nothing to do with the novel.   
  
This is my first fic, so please be nice... I would also like to know what you think,   
  
Special thanks to Alyssa for helping me with the spelling mistakes and of course David Boreanaz, Sarah Michelle Gellar and the rest of the cast.   
  
By the way, Congratulations for 100 episodes of Angel!!  
  
Rating: PG13... Only mentions of sex, nothing graphic  
  
Introduction - Story and Characters  
  
Background Story Utopia. Year 632 AF (After Ford). Ruled by the 10 World Controllers who stabilize society.   
  
There are 5 different caste systems. Alphas, Betas, Gammas, Deltas and Epsilons (In order of importance).   
  
The different castes do not mix. Their mottoes are Community, Identity and Stability. A drug called soma is used by all the  
  
different castes to maintain happiness. People know what they know by Sleep Teaching and Conditioning. Families do not   
  
exist. Everyone belongs to everyone else. There are no serious relationships since the normal thing is to have sex   
  
with anyone you want all the times you want. The feeling of love doesn't exist. But what happens when love appears in   
  
Brave New World?   
  
Characters:  
  
Buffy Summers - Alpha. She has faith in the system, although internally she questions it. She could be considered an   
  
outcast since she has been more than 6 months only having sex with one man: Riley Finn. She is highly desired by many   
  
men, but has turned down a lot. She has a good relationship with another outcast: Willow Rosenberg.   
  
Angel - He lives in the Savage Reservation. He is an outcast. His mother came from Utopia. She was left pregnant and   
  
had to live in the Reservation. She died of alcohol abuse when Angel was 10. While the other kids have girlfriends and   
  
practice rituals, he just reads, writes, and paints.   
  
Willow Rosenberg - Alpha. She is what they call "Too capable". She knows too much and could be a threat to society.   
  
She has been threatened various times to be exiled to an island. Unlike her friend Buffy, she is normal in the sex ground,  
  
and although she can be quite shy, she does have sex with different guys very often.  
  
Riley Finn - Alpha. The perfect "gentleman". He has sex with more than 10 different women each week. His favorite is  
  
Cordelia Chase, and although he does enjoy Buffy Summers a lot, he is a little bit ashamed about her being monogamous.   
  
Winifred "Fred" Burkle - Alpha. In charge of conditioning developments. Very bright, as Willow is, maybe *too* bright.  
  
Charles Gunn - Alpha. Works with Fred, he is a "gentleman" too, but his favorite and most often used women is Fred.  
  
Francis Doyle - Alpha. New Director of Hatcheries (DHC). Was transferred from Ireland.   
  
Cordelia Chase - Alpha. The perfect girl. "Pneumatic" i.e. very hot. Has sex with everyone, is desired by everyone.   
  
Rupert Giles - One of the 10 World Controllers.  
  
Wesley Windham Price - Another World Controller.  
  
More characters will appear along the fic. But these are the main ones. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Please review. Good things and bad things. Its my first fic, and I need to know if I should continue or not. 

Special thanks to Alyssa

Authors Note: Ford is like their God

Authors Note 2: Not all the characters are introduced in this chapter. 

Authors Note 3: Buffys thoughts are in italic

Los Angeles, CA - Civilization

Calm down Buffy. You shouldn't get angry because Riley cancelled our date. After all he is a gentleman. I'm the weirdo. Willow is right, I should see other men. I've only slept with one man in six months! Oh Ford, what will people say? Breathe. But I don't want many men, I'm happy with just one... If Willow would hear me she would go insane. I need soma. 

When she started looking in her purpose she bumped into Riley. "Hey" he said. "Still up for our trip to the Savage Reservation?" 

__

Moron. He just cancelled the date and now he changed plans again. Should I say yes, or just say I have a date... I need soma. Where did I leave my soma? Shit. But I want to go to the Reservations. It must be interesting to see the low life of those ... uncivilized people.

Buffy gave a bright and false smile. "Sure, I would love to" Riley just smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Pick you at 8." Without waiting for an answer he left to meet her Sunday date, the pneumatic Cordelia Chase. He actually wanted to have her today, but Francis Doyle, the DHC got her first. Buffy was so happy. She was finally going to the Savage Reservation. She didn't really care about Riley, but having sex... a lot of sex with him made her more normal, she was still weird for not having other men, but it would be ever worse if she didn't have anyone. Her relationship with Riley lacked something, she was not sure what it lacked, but whiles they had sex she knew there had to be something more to it. She just didn't know what. _See, weirdo_. Stopping her trail of thoughts, she went to Willow's apartment by helicopter. She still had a couple hours until her date. Without knocking the door, she entered. "Hi" She said. She them hear moans... _Oh Great! I'll just wait for them to finish_. An hour later the guy left. _Who was he?... as if that was important_. "Hey Wills," Buffy said when Willow entered and sat down with her. "Who was he?" She knew it wasn't important, but hey, she was curious. "Don't know" Willow answered. "Are you OK?" "Yeah" Willow smiled. She knew Buffy could be strange sometimes, but she was nice. "So what about Finn?" It was Buffy's turn to smile. "We're going to the reservation!" She said excitedly. "He got permission from the DHC. We're going at 8." Willow was so excited for her friend. Although it was strange to be excited by someone but you, but Buffy and her had a strange relationship. If the DHC or a Controller knew, they would be in big trouble with a captain B, but they kept it secret. "Well" Willow smiled. "You should get dressed. I'll lend you my new dress. Its so pneumatic!!" 

Buffy put on Willows dress. It was really short. You could practically see all her body, the dress just covered what it had to cover. Buffy returned to her apartment where Riley picked her up. They got a helicopter and drifted off to New Mexico where the Savage Reservation was.

New Mexico - Savage Reservation

Angel was watching how all the people his age where practicing the Full Moon Ritual. He wished he could be more like them, he wished he could mix with other people and just fit, but he couldn't. When he was about to leave, Natasha, a beautiful girl approached him. He thought this was it, maybe he would be accepted. But as soon as Natasha spoke he knew it was just a dream that would never come true. "Hi Loner, having fun?" She laughed and her friends from behind approached her. "I'm glad you are, but we're having a ritual here, celebrating the Full Moon, and losers like you shouldn't really be here. Sorry" She sweetly smiled and Angel's heart sank. He knew he wasn't accepted, but he had never felt so crushed. Without saying anything he returned to his small shelter. He was strong; he wasn't going to cry. He got the picture he had drawn of his long lost mother. He wished she were there. He didn't remember her, he just remembered she was unhappy 24/7, always talking about something called Civilization and drinking. He left the picture on its place and grabbed his Romeo & Juliet book. He then sat down in his favorite corner and started thinking how he wished he had someone to love, and someone to love him. Was he ever going to get that or was he just going to live and die alone with no one caring? 

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to Alyssa and Sasha

AN2: Buffys thoughts in italic

Buffy and Riley finally got to the Reservation. Of course, there was a female Delta waiting for them to tell them the rules to visit the Reservation. She seemed like a robot. Probably the hynopedic conditioning, Buffy thought. "To start with, don't feed, touch or approach any of the human creatures in the Reservation. It can be very dangerous. After all, they are only savages," She said without feeling and Riley laughed. The woman ignored him and continued. "You shall follow everything the guide says. No exceptions. Any questions?" Before they could answer, the woman continued. "Perfect, now you shall be introduced to your guide" She left without anything as a goodbye and an Epsilon came. "Hi, I'm Eddy" He said in a monotonous way. "And I am your guide to the Savage Reservation". 

__

Oh Ford, am I going to have to stand this guy all the way? Buffy started thinking and wondered if it had been a good idea to come here. _No turning back. _She smiled sweetly at the guide and at Riley who thought she was actually listening. Every now and then, she said, "Interesting," and the Guide would ignore her comment and go on. like a robot. Finally, after a couple of hours in the heat. without her soma, they saw people. "Oh Ford" She said aloud. "What's wrong with those people, what are they doing?" She said scared. Riley was turning white. 

There was a woman breast feeding her child. Eddy again ignored them and continued. "As you can see on your right, there is a woman with her child. Yes, child. This savages have families and the M word" The M word referring to mothers. "Remember they are savages, they are not civilized, they don't even know our Ford. They believe in a thing called God" Buffy and Riley just stared at the woman in disgust and then stared blankly at Eddy when he said they didn't know Ford. They continued their visit, and Buffy was really disappointed. This was just boring. 

The guide still continued with his monotonous talk. "Finally, this is the pueblo". People were hurting themselves singing around fire. "What they're doing is known as a ritual" Buffy was getting scared. _Why are they hurting themselves, and all that blood. Damn, I left my soma!! _"Wh. what if they see us?" She whispered. Riley was just too scared to say anything. The guide, as usual, ignored her and continued talking. They walked a bit more until they got to the smallest house they had seen in the pueblo. "This is The House. They say that a woman was left pregnant in Utopia and abandoned here. She died but her son still lives here. And with this our visit is over, we better return before it turns dark. If you have any questions you ask" Buffy was about to ask something but Eddy continued. "Great, my name is Eddy and I'm glad I was able to help you" She stared at the house for a few minutes, it was so dirty. and small. when suddenly a man came out. He was tall, very handsome, well build up body and kind of dark. She got a strange feeling staring at that man. He walked towards Eddy, Riley and her and he stopped and just admired her. She had forgotten how to talk; she was just breathless. When she was about to introduce herself, Riley shouted. "Savage stay away from her!" 

The mysterious man looked hurt and turned around to return to his shelter. "Wait," she said following him, leaving a very shocked Riley. "Who are you?" She said, again staring at how handsome he was. She didn't even care he was a savage, she didn't even think about having sex with him. She just wanted to get to know him. _See, I'm a total weirdo, _she thought_, But this feeling is so strange, what am I feeling?_ He gave her a very sexy and shy half smile. "Angel". She smiled back. "Weird name, I like it, I'm Buffy. Say it after me. Bu - ffy" She thought he wouldn't understand, he was a savage after all, but he just smiled again and looked at her like she was insane and when he was about to answer, Riley approached Buffy and took her away. Angel wanted to reach her, but it was not his place to do so, maybe she was married, and Buffy wanted to hit Riley and go back to Angel, but she couldn't. After all he was a savage and she was an Alpha. It was wrong. They belonged to different worlds. 

She glanced back again, gave him a sad smile and looked at a very angry Riley. "I can't believe you talked to a savage. Are you completely out of your mind? He is dirty and remember, cleanliness is next to." Buffy continued this typical continued phrase and said. "Cleanliness is next to Fordliness. I know, you don't have to tell me Ri," She said, mocking. He hated it when he was called Ri. But he ignored it and dropped the topic. He didn't care about Buffy; she was just another women. He was just worried of what could have happened to him if that conversation had continued with the savage. 

Back in Los Angeles, Utopia

Buffy and Riley departed in different ways. Riley, as it was normal, wanted sex after the date, but Buffy turned him down. She couldn't keep Angel out of her mind. As she thought of him, she unconsciously smiled and had an idea to be able to see him again. and most importantly, to be able to bring him to Los Angeles.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Buffys thoughts in italics

Thanks to Alyssa and those who send reviews and e-mails. I really appreciate it. Sorry for taking so long in updating, but I've been busy with exams

"Buffy?" Willow suddenly asked. She was lost in her thoughts about certain savage and didn't notice her friend's coming. "Oh, hi Willow" She says, unable of keeping the smile away from her face. "Mmm… either you took too much soma or you had a really good night with Riley." Buffy wasn't sure if she should tell Willow what had really happened. _What am I supposed to tell her? _She thought. _Hey Wills, I went to the Savage Reservation and there was this guy I completely fell for. _She laughed at her own thoughts. What the hell was happening to her? Willow just stared at her. She was acting really strangely. Just when Willow was about to say something, Buffy stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I have to talk with the DHC, I'll see you later." She smiled and left the room leaving a very confused Willow. 

From her apartment to where she had to meet the DHC she went through what she was going to say in her head. _I can say they have to bring Ang… the savage to LA to experiment conditioning techniques. It's a good way of bringing him, but there will be tests made on him. Oh Ford, what am I going to do? _Before she could finish, she found the DHC. "Doyle," he said extending his hand. "You must be Buffy." She nodded. "Sit down," he ordered. He had a strong Irish accent. "You wanted to talk to me." She nodded again, she was so nervous. "What about?" She started playing with her hands as she begun to talk. "Well…" She said nervously, "I went to the Savage Reservation recently. There was a savage whose," she swallowed, "mother," she whispered, "was part of civilization. So really, he is one of us." Doyle stared at her unbelieving. "I spoke to Winifred Burkle and she said conditioning techniques are failing" Doyle nodded, it was a problem. People were starting to have a mind of their own. Not a good thing. "We could bring the Savage and…" She was about to tell him to forget about the conditioning thing, and bring the savage to see how he lives. That way no experiments would be made on him. But Doyle interrupted. "Great idea, we'll make experiments on him" He got his soma from his jacket. "Whiskey soma, want some? They only have this in little 'ole Ireland and a few other places." Buffy smiled sweetly and got the soma. "Thanks." Doyle took one and signed a paper. "Bring him here, until we make a special place for him, he must stay at your apartment. Can you? It's dangerous but worthy for the good of Community. "No problem." She smiled. She was going to have big problems, granted she did want Angel here, he seemed unhappy there, but she didn't want anyone experimenting on him. She left the room and got her helicopter to go back to the New Mexico Savage Reservation. 

In the Savage Reservation

Angel was sitting in his usual place, painting a portrait of the woman he fell in love with… the woman he would never see again outside his dreams. Buffy. 

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks to Alyssa and those who sent reviews and e-mails.

AN: Buffys thoughts in italics

Buffy was on her way to the Reservation with Fred, who was in charge of conditioning. She was starting to think her idea wasn't that good. _What if they hurt him? They just want to experiment in him… At least he has a choice. He can come or not. _While she was thinking, Fred was talking… and talking. "Well," She said. "This is so exciting," She said smiling. "I'm going to meet a savage and experiment. Oh! I'm the luckiest Alpha in the world… Is he dangerous cause you've seen him and…" She talked fast with not a single stop. "No Fred," Buffy said interrupting her. She was starting to get a headache. "He's just like one of us, he was just unlucky." From that moment there was absolute silence for the rest of the trip. Buffy was starting to get worried of this strange and at the same time wonderful feeling she had towards Angel. 

Reservation

Once they arrived to the Reservation, Fred started to go on about something Buffy had no idea of. She just pretended to listen. They finally got their guide who was the same one when she was with Riley. He said the exact same things until they got to Angel's house. She was starting to get nervous. What was she supposed to say? She laughed at herself, she had never been nervous about seeing a guy. Fred stared at her, scared. "Buffy I can't do this. He is a savage! He'll hurt me and-- and I can't. Please! Please, you go in-- or wait, we can call someone to go in." Buffy smiled at Fred, she had no idea. "I'll go," She said nervously. Not because she was scared but because she was nervous. She entered earning the admiration of Fred… and the guide.

When Buffy entered she noticed Angel was doing something with a book. She shuddered at the thought of books. She's been conditioned to fear books. She was about to say something when he looked at her and smiled. Buffy smiled back.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

AN: Buffy's thoughts in Italics

Thanks to Alyssa and all of those who sent emails and reviewed 

Buffy was incredibly nervous. They were just staring at each other. Finally she broke the silence. "Um... Hi." _Did I just say that? _Before he could say something, Fred came in shyly and a bit scared. "Is it OK if I come in?" Buffy really wanted to say no, she wanted to talk to Angel, but she couldn't say that, in front of Fred, in front of anyone from Civilization. "Sure," Fred still was scared. "Does he bite?" She asked ignoring he was there. He looked strangely at her not quite understating her attitude. Buffy just smirked. _I wouldn't mind if he bit me… Where did that thought come from? _"What?" Fred asked. Buffy left her thoughts aside and motioned Fred to come in. She stood behind Buffy. "Hi Mr. Savage, I'm Fred. How are you?" Angel was about to answer but Fred went on. "I'm fine thanks. The reason for our coming is simple. We have conditioning problems in Civilization. C-I-V-I-L-I-Z-A-T-I-O-N. We think we could experiment on you to improve our conditioning methods." Angel again looked strangely at her, "Conditioning? What's that?" Fred was shocked; "You don't know what conditioning is?" Angel looked at Buffy, who was still looking at him. They just got lost into each other while Fred was explaining all the physics behind conditioning. _He has the most beautiful eyes. I don't really know him, but I feel as if I had known him for years." _"So what do you think?" Fred finally said. Angel snapped out of his thoughts, as did Buffy. "What? Yeah, its good," Angel said. "Just one more thing, if you decide to come you will have to stay with Buffy. So what do you say?" Angel's face brightened. "I'll stay with her?" "What did I just say?" Angel looked at Buffy. "You don't mind?" Buffy smiled too. "Of course not." Fred got some papers and gave them to Angel. "You have to sign here." Angel signed and they all went back to the helicopter to go back to Los Angeles. They were all happy: Angel was staying with Buffy and Fred was going to make conditioning better. It was going to help the whole world a lot. Buffy, while looking at Angel was thinking. _Oh Ford, they're really going to experiment on him. They'll change him, make him like Riley probably. I'm not going to let this happen, I'll play along but I'm not going to let them play with my Angel… Did I just say my? _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: There are no husbands, or boyfriends in this world, they just don't exist since everyone belongs to everyone.

A/N2: I have various ideas for next chapter but I'm not sure what to do. Do you want me to get Angel into conditioning and to turn him into Angelus or do you want me to make a clone of Angel and have both, Angel and Angelus?

Thanks to Alyssa and your reviews and e-mails

It was not a long journey, but it turned out to be very awkward. Fred felt weird being so close to a savage; Buffy felt weird because Angel kept looking at her and when she looked, his hands became very interesting and Angel didn't want to do anything to bother Buffy. In the Reservation, women were very puritanical and if you looked at a woman she could easily get offended. He understood Buffy came from another world and maybe things were different there, but he still didn't know how to act around her. 

Once they got to LA, Fred was excited about starting experiments with Angel, but Buffy was not convinced about it, so she started to give lame excuses. "Well, I guess he is tired, and well… mmm" _What the hell am I going to say now. _"I don't really care, what did you say you needed me for?" asked Angel. _Shit._ "But still, I mean, long journey, you have to eat and all… and well, you have to see the apartment! Yeah, that's it" She smiled. "OK?" Fred just nodded and she grabbed Angel's arm. "OK, we're leaving" She took him out of the building and to her apartment. 

Once they were at Buffy's apartment Buffy decided she would start with small talk. _He is not like Riley, or any other guy from LA. I just have to act normal, being myself, not acting like I usually do. I…_She stopped thinking when she realized he had been talking. "Buffy?" "Oh," she blushed. "What were you saying?" He smiled at that. "I was just saying I like this place," he voiced quietly. "It's very different to where I come from," he said sadly, "but I guess you know that." He then looked at the floor; she probably was married or something. "Are you sure you don't mind me being here?" He asked. "I actually like it a lot now that you get to stay here." _I love it when he goes shy on me; it makes him… __sexy!_… _I shouldn't be thinking like this. _"And… mmm" He said and stayed silent for a moment, then continued. "Will your husband mind if I'm here?" She looked at him strangely. "My what?" It was Angel's turn to look at her strangely. "Maybe boyfriend?" "Still lost here," she replied. "Anyone you share your life with?" He finally asked. "Oh, why would I want that?" She asked and he understood that maybe things were different in the Reservation. "Do you have someone back there?" She shyly asked. _Since when do I act this way around a guy? _"I had my mother… she died, I've never really had friends, or girlfriends. Girls just don't like me and guys see me as a weirdo, which I guess I am," he laughed bitterly. "Are they blind?" She asked without thinking. "What?" "Well, I mean, do you have a mirror?" She laughed. _Ford, girls over there must be really blind. Hello! He is so attractive and so nice to be with… and, I want to get to know him, know things about him and… _"What's a mirror?" He asked. "You know, reflection… ring a bell?" When she noticed his troubled look she just thought maybe they didn't have mirrors in the Reservation. She stood up and got a mirror from the bathroom. "Well, here you go." She sat down beside him and gave it to him. Their hands touched and she felt something she hadn't felt ever before. _Wow, was it the same for him… a simple touch like this? How can I feel this way? Not even with Riley I felt like this… And I'm scared of this feeling, but at the same time I like feeling like this. _She suddenly felt his lips on hers. _This feels so good… _She was about to deepen the kiss when he suddenly stood up. "I'm so,, sorry I shouldn't have… I better… " He then left to his room leaving a very shocked Buffy. _Did he just apologize?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Buffys thoughts in italics  
  
Thanks to Alyssa and those who sent e-mails and reviews  
  
Things started to get awkard between Buffy and Angel. She tried to talk to him but he always gave some lame excuse. He was completely annoying her! Now he was in the bathroom while she was having some breakfast. When he got out, she stood up.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" She shouted.  
  
"I'm not" He said and started to walk towards his bedroom. She followed him while she said annoyingly. "Oh no, you don't. We have to talk and we are going to talk now!" and maybe it will all be followed by a lot of good kissing and maybe a naked Angel would be... I so need to think about other things... He finally stopped and turned around.  
  
"Thanks. Look, I don't know what happened. One minute we were kissing and all I know now is that things are very awkard between us. I like you... a lot, and I need to understand why you are being like this to me" She finally said. She wasn't used to this. He remained silent for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just... You like me?" He sounded surprised about it. She nodded. He smiled and continued. "In the Reservation things are different, by kissing you like I that" He blushed at the thought. "I was being disrespectful to you" She stared at him like he has grown horns or something.  
  
"OK, now I'm lost" It must be a strange thing about the Reservation... Enough talking, lets get into the kissing! She then approached him until there was little space separating the. She then gave him a small kiss in the lips. "It's a natural thing to do, and I actually enjoyed it. I know people are different where you come from" She said nearly whispearing. "But you're not there any more, so you can play by my rules"  
  
He smiled, their lips nearly touching. "You're going to have to show me your rules" He said teasing. They kissed again. It started as a sweet kiss but soon turned passionate. Oh Boy. When they stopped they were panting. " I'm starting to like your rules" He said still smiling, she smiled back. "You better" She was going to kiss him again when the door bell rang. Damn it! She opened the door. It was Riley. He did as he always did, entered, pushed her against the door and kiss her fiercely.  
  
Angel just looked at the scene, his heart breaking. He was about to leave when Buffy pushed Riley. "What the hell do you think you're doing" She shouted. "What I always do" Riley said and kissed her again. She pushed him harder. "Leave now!" Riley smiled. "You like playing" Angel approached Riley, took him off Buffy and punched him. "Don't come near her" He threatened. Riley went towards the door and looked at Buffy. "You're a slut." He then looked at Angel. "I'm goint to inform the authorities about this incident." 


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to Alyssa 

Chapter 8

Buffy's POV

Dear Diary,

This is something new I'm doing, Angel says it is a normal thing in the Reservation. I've learned so much from him! Today is our two-week anniversary—something I learned also from him. A couple is not very well seen here so this is really something new. Willow doesn't even know about this, she thinks I'm sleeping with different guys every night. I can't tell her the truth, at least for now. I first have to figure out what I'm feeling and what I'm doing. Angel has also been reading beautiful things to me. I don't understand them, but I still enjoy them. He has also showed me about love. I never knew it before. I still don't understand what it is, but I think its what I'm feeling. The most incredible thing about us is that we haven't actually had sex yet. Of course I want to, I mean, he is gorgeous, not only in the outside, but also on the inside. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. It's scary and at the same time it's wonderful. I am so lucky I met him. Riley still hasn't done anything against Angel and it seems Angel won't need conditioning after all. I lied a bit and said Angel is now acting as a normal citizen, which is not a complete lie. I'm showing him how things work here, and when he goes outside – which is not very often – he acts "normal". I told him about the dangers of being himself outside. But when we're alone, together, its just perfect…

"Buffy?" I heard him say. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure," I shouted. It's strange how he still can't come into my room without me inviting him. I left my diary in the desk and kissed him. 

"I missed you," I said. 

"It's only been 20 minutes," he teased. 

I smiled and sat on his lap while playing with his shirt. Then I smiled and teased him back. "I felt lonely, you shouldn't shower so often." Did I just say that? He laughed; I love to hear him laugh. He doesn't do it very often. He started to share his past with me. His mother, his horrible childhood, but I still know there are more things. He broods a lot, but I tend to make him smile. 

"Buffy?" He suddenly asked, breaking our comfortable silence. I looked up and he continued, "I have something for you."

I suddenly gave him my brightest smile. "Present?" I said as if I was a little girl. He then went to the other room and returned. He approached me. 

"I'm not sure if you'll like it. I did it the day we met, in the Reservation." He gave me a portrait of myself. I just stared at it. It was so perfect. He obviously took a long time in making it. He then continued talking. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I thought I'd never see you again," he said sadly. "So I did this."

He then sat beside me. A single tear escaped from me. I had never cried in my life, but no one had ever cared so much about her. No one had ever given me something like this. Now I was sure. I did love him, I finally understood what love was. I then kissed him passionately. "I love you, I know that know" I thought this was it, we were going to make love. We started kissing again when someone knocked the door. I'm going to kill someone. A now shirtless Angel and I went to the door. I opened and it was Willow. 

"Hi," she said sweetly. She saw the state we were in and said. "Oh, don't worry. Just continue; imagine I'm not here." 

Angel stared at her strangely and although I wouldn't normally mind Willow looking, which she actually did a lot, I knew Angel was special.

"Willow, can I help you?" I said sounding happy although I wasn't.

Willow looked at Angel. "Maybe we could hang out later," she said seductively. No way I'm letting her near Angel. She is my friend but I'm not sharing. "Anyway," she continued. "Your twin is here, he told me to tell you… after some hours of hot …" She blushed. Wait, Willow never blushes. 

Angel blinked. "I don't have a twin. He… he died when we were born," he said in a sad tone. I then caressed his hand and kissed it. 

Willow didn't seem to notice this and continued. "Believe me when I say he is pretty much alive." She said blushing again, "He also told me to tell you to beware. He is after you, he hates you and he doesn't want you happy… Wait… Oh, I actually didn't have to say that… Oh Ford, do you think he'll do something? He did seem rather violent and … savage last night," She said again blushing furiously. "Well, I have to go… you know, meet Xander or someone. Right?... I … bye" 

Before she could leave I asked, "Did you have caffeine?" She nodded. "What did I tell you about caffeine?" We both laughed and then she left saying, "I'll call you later."

I then looked at Angel who was now sitting and looking very pale. "He's alive," he said in awe, staring at his hands. "He's been alive all this time," he said while his eyes turned watery. "My mother lied… and now he hates me." He finally looked at me and I felt my eyes turn watery too. He looked like a lost little child. Broken, shattered. "He hates me," he said as his tears finally came. I then hugged him and supported him. It was the only thing I could do. 

R&R


End file.
